Be Mine
by SpaciousSpace
Summary: Cas gets into Dean's place with a secret weapon to get Dean to sleep with him. Rate M in case.


**A/N:** My first Supernatural fic. xD Here's a oneshot Destiel fic, with not smut. (For now) if you request more, I'll do more. Song used: Be Mine – The Heavy.

Dean was woke by the loud thump from next to the window. He opened his eyes cautiously, sitting out slowly to make sure the sheets weren't crumpling so loud he wouldn't hear something like footsteps. He sat up all the way and started to swing his legs off the bed but was halted by music coming from down the hall. It wasn't something he'd ever heard before, and he was confused. He got out of bed and took the knife from beside his bed and carried it with him when he made his way down the hall.

_Take all my money. Take all my time. Take the stars that hang above me, be mine._

He peered around the corner and saw nothing but the small boom box that sat on the floor next to the couch. His brows furrowed in though before he cautiously made his way into the room, looking around. He saw nothing, and was about to continue to the kitchen when a voice made him turn and hold his knife at the ready.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel sat on the couch, his tie more loose than normal, a few more buttons on his shirt undone. He had his shoes off and one of his feet rested on the edge of the leather couch, the other on the ground. His arm was splayed over the back of the couch now, fingers drumming on the furniture.

"Cas, what the fuck are you doing? It's…" He looked down at his watch and then back to Cas. "Three in the morning. What the hell?" He set his knife on the coffee table, standing in front of Cas and crossing his arms.

"I figured I'd come and, you know. Visit you. That's what humans do, isn't it?" Castiel stood up, looking up slightly to stare into Dean's eyes. Something about his demeanor seemed different—off caliber almost—and it was scaring Dean.

_Take all my tears. Covert my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me. Be mine!_

"Cas…" Dean walked around the table to sit next to Cas. "You feeling alright?" The question made Castiel's face screw up in obvious offence.

"Of course I'm feeling fine. Why else would I be here, Dean?" He looked over at the man sitting next to him, turning his body to face him. "The question is, are _you_ feeling alright?" This was definitely freaking Dean out.

"U-uh, yeah? I'm just fine." The deep bass of the song was catchy, and the melody was lovely. He quirked a brow, not sure what was going on.

_If I could be that stranger, and knock you off your feet, make amends for the life I've told, and put an end to our deceit._

Dean had to admit the music was nice—he could dig it. He stared at Cas for a moment, those deep blue eyes staring right back into his green ones. "That's good." There was a short moment after Castiel spoke that neither moved their body nor gaze. After a second, though, Cas reached a hand out to gently stroke his fingers against Dean's cheek, the stubble there making him shiver happily.

Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't want to stop Castiel, but he wasn't sure of what was going on. He decided not to stop him and just go with it. He leaned slightly into the warm touch of the angel and closed his eyes. Cas smirked contently, his plan working efficiently.

_If I could feel no danger, I'd be all out war. Trade excuses for promises, that I can't keep anymore._

The darkness cloaked their figures in the warm house as Castiel leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dean's, testing his reaction. When there was no protest from Dean, Cas kissed him again, lingering there longer this time and getting a soft kiss in return.

Dean let one of his hands move and rest on Cas' thigh. He didn't mind this. He actually wanted it more than he'd realized. Sure, he'd had dreams of Cas before, but now that it was happening he was surprised he wasn't freaking out. He leaned forward into Cas, his other arm snaking around Castiel's shoulder.

_Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me, be mine._

Castiel laughed silently, gently licking into Dean's mouth, running his tongue in with Dean's, earning a small moan from Dean. He gently began to pull Dean's shirt up, hand running over Dean's chest as he did so. He pulled back for a second to pull the offending fabric off of Dean's body, smiling at the blissed-out look Dean had on his face, eyes still closed.

He returned to kissing Dean for a few moments until Dean pulled back. It surprised Cas, but he followed along. "Hey Cas?" His voice was deepened by lust slightly, eyes still closed for the time being.

"Yes Dean?" He carded his hand through Dean's hair, which was already gloriously messy from him sleeping earlier.

"Why this song? I mean, why did you bring music?" Dean opened his eyes now, looking at Cas through the sheet of darkness between them.

"No reason in particular. Why, do you like it?" Cas watched Dean's silhouette, as the man in front of him looked down at his pants.

"Yeah. I do."

_Take all my tears, and covert my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me, be mine!_

It was Dean who leaned back into the kiss this time, both hands grasping Cas' shoulders. He closed his eyes again, sighing happily as his tongue swirled with Castiel's. He moved to tug at the trench coat that hung at the angel's shoulders, getting Cas to remove it promptly. As soon as his coat was off he started tugging at the buttons to coerce them out of their holes until finally the shirt could be pulled off, along with his tie.

Castiel pushed Dean back to lay on the couch, straddling him and moving to kiss the hunter's neck. He smiled as Dean moaned softly again, gently grabbing Castiel's sides in lust.

_And didn't I try hard enough to fool you? Didn't I try hard enough to fail? Didn't I try hard enough to read between the lines as this moment sets sail… _

Dean pulled Cas down until he was laying flush to Dean's body, groaning softly at the contact.

_Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me, be mine!_

Cas smiled and nibbled gently at the bit of skin where Dean's shoulder met his neck, kissing there gently then down to his collar bone. Dean ran his hand through Cas' hair, eyes closed in bliss. He could vaguely tell the song with about to end and he wished it wouldn't.

_Take all my tears. Covet my eyes. Take what you need to say you love me, be mine!_

The song ended then, and Dean somehow felt different. There was definitely something weird going on here. Cas had paused above him, probably looking down at him in the dark. Then, something clicked in his mind and he became curious. "Castiel, did you charm that boom box to seduce me with a certain song?"

Cas was silent above him, giving Dean the impression that, yes, he had indeed done that. He sighed and kissed Cas. "You idiot, you didn't have to use a charm to get me like this." Cas smiled and blushed after a moment, happy Dean wasn't mad. He kissed Dean back, then spoke quietly.

"I chose that song because of the lyrics." Cas kissed his way down Dean's chest between words, making Dean hum happily.

"Play it again, baby." He smiled at Castiel and watched his silhouette hit the play button, getting the feeling it wouldn't be the last time he'd see that.


End file.
